Once Again
by moooooonk
Summary: Hinata terlalu payah untuk tantangannya sendiri, bukan permainan yang dimainkannya tapi permainan yang memainkannya. Setidaknya Hinata mencoba untuk sekali lagi, namun Sasuke tak berniat memberi peluang.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Lime  
**

**Genres : Romance  
**

**Rating : M  
**

**.**

**_Once Again  
_**

.

.

.

Jauh sebelumnya, Hinata tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini. Di sudut kamar yang bukan miliknya, Hinata menggeliat tak nyaman. Sasuke sang pemilik kamar menahan Hinata dengan tubuhnya, matanya tak berpindah dari gadis tersebut. Hinata merona menahan sesuatu ketika tangan Sasuke meremas pinggulnya.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau begitu berani." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, mengecup lembut dagu Hinata dan kembali menatapnya. Jantung Hinata berdetak tak karuan, matanya tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...a-aku...mnhhh ah," Hinata tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Sasuke kini mencium lehernya, mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menghisapnya perlahan. Lenguhan Hinata membuat Sasuke menikmati kegiatannya. "He-hentikan ngghh," Hinata berusaha menjauhkan badan Sasuke, namun tangannya terasa lemas dan hanya meremas kemeja bagian depan Sasuke.

Seharusnya ini tak terjadi jika saja Hinata tak menantang Sasuke dalam sebuah permainan konyol, Hinata seharusnya sadar bahwa dia tak pandai memainkan permainan tersebut. Ah walaupun hanya permainan janken.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suaranya yang keluar saat Sasuke membasahi lehernya dengan jilatan panas. Kamar gelap yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya matahari melalui sela-sela tirai membuat pandangan Hinata semakin kabur. Sasuke kali ini berpindah menggigit telinga Hinata, membiarkan hembusan nafasnya menggetarkan Hinata.

"Kau tak perlu menahannya," Sasuke berbisik dan mengecup pipi merah Hinata. Tangannya yang semula hanya meremas pinggul Hinata kini berlanjut di daerah perut Hinata, tangan Sasuke tak segan untuk menyingkap kemeja yang dikenakan Hinata sampai bawah dada. Perut ramping Hinata kini menjadi sasaran bagi tangan Sasuke, menimbulkan rasa geli pada Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, hentikan..." Hinata masih mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama, pandangannya mengadah ke langit-langit. "Kau yang mengatakan aku boleh melakukan apapun yang aku mau, hn?" Sasuke membalas seraya memaksa Hinata untuk menatapnya. Sasuke tak bisa menahan untuk mencium bibir Hinata saat itu dan di detik ketika mata Hinata beralih ke Sasuke, Sasuke sudah melumat bibir Hinata.

Mata Hinata melebar, bukan yang pertama yang dirasakan Hinata,namun menegangkan ketika Sasuke mengikutkan lidahnya untuk membuka mulut Hinata. Hinata bertahan untuk bibirnya tapi tak berlangsung lama saat Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mulut Hinata terbuka dan Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Mmmnh," suara decapan hanya sebagai penghias saat desahan Hinata tertahan. Lidah Sasuke mengaduk isi mulutnya, memainkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi langit-langit dalam mulutnya. Tangan Sasuke tak berpindah dari perut Hinata, mengelus perlahan dan terkadang menekannya hingga memberikan sensasi yang berbeda bagi Hinata.

Hinata tak sanggup untuk menahan nafasnya lagi, mulutnya semakin terbuka lebar hingga memberikan ruang lebih bagi Sasuke untuk menghabisi mulut Hinata. Meninggalkan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Hinata, Hinata berusaha mendorong kuat bahu Sasuke ketika Hinata benar-benar kehabisan nafas.

Sasuke mengalah menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata, meninggalkan benang saliva yang terputus, matanya menatap mata Hinata yang tampak sayu. Wajah Hinata lebih memerah dari sebelumnya, nafasnya tak beraturan dan keringat membasahi keningnya. Tak berlangsung lama kesempatan Hinata untuk dapat bernafas lebih lama, kini Sasuke kembali melahap mulutnya.

Melumat bibir bawahnya dan berlanjut memasukkan lidahnya, ciuman panas itu kembali terulang dan kembali menyisakan Hinata yang membutuhkan banyak udara. Sasuke tersenyum puas dengan nafasnya yang juga terengah.

Sasuke berniat melakukannya sekali lagi, namun tangan Hinata bergerak lebih cepat dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Setidaknya tak lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

"Se-sekali lagi, ti-tidak mungkin ti-tiga kali la-lagi," Hinata berkata seraya memamerkan jari tangannya yang berjumlah tiga di hadapan Sasuke. Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan poni tebalnya, matanya menatap Sasuke dari sudut matanya, nafasnya masih tak beraturan begitu juga dengan detakan jantungnya.

Sasuke menyeringai mengejek Hinata. "Lalu bagaimana jika kau kalah?" Sasuke bertanya seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata. Menyampirkan poni Hinata dan memperjelas wajah Hinata yang merona dengan salah satu tangannya. Sasuke memperdalam tatapannya saat mata Hinata menangkap pandangan Sasuke.

"A-aku tak akan ka-kalah!" ujar Hinata begitu yakin. Tangannya meremas ujung roknya mengalirkan rasa gugup yang begitu luar biasa.

.

.

.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya saat mata Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam. Posisi mereka kini tak sedekat sebelumnya, ada meja kecil yang membatasi keduanya. Hinata menyiapkan salah satu tangannya di atas meja, wajahnya tampak serius meski Sasuke sangat tak memedulikan kemenangan dari permainan ini.

Ya, Sasuke bisa memaksa Hinata tanpa permainan konyol ini untuk melakukannya. Hanya saja, wajah lain yang ditunjukkan Hinata menarik separuh dari minatnya. Sasuke ingin menerkam Hinata saat itu juga jika saja dia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Lalu babak pertama dimulai, Hinata mengangkat tangannya bersiap mengeluarkan bentuk yang dianggap berupa gunting, kertas atau batu. Sasuke mengikuti gerakan Hinata dan pada beberapa waktu setelahnya, Hinata terlalu cepat mengeluarkan tangannya, ah tangannya menggenggam membentuk sebuah batu.

Sasuke menghela dan memilih melebarkan tangannya membentuk kertas. Mata Hinata membulat menyadari kekalahannya yang kesekian kali, Sasuke tak mengeluarkan raut apapun saat memperhatikan tingkah Hinata.

Entah apapun itu, Hinata tak menyadari bagaimana caranya bermain, gadis itu selalu lebih cepat dari Sasuke dan memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Hinata telah memperlihatkan apa yang dikeluarkannya tanpa bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

Pundak Hinata semakin menegang saat mengetahui dirinya kalah di permainan kedua, hingga permainan ketiga pun Hinata kembali menelan ludahnya menerima kekalahan. Sasuke kini memajukan tubuhnya, menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya di meja yang membatasi Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Lalu?" Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya, mencari pandangan Hinata yang menunduk. Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dan berhasil mengangkat wajah Hinata menghadap Sasuke. Wajahnya kembali memerah dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar.

Sasuke memilih menarik kepala Hinata dan mencium bibir Hinata, lembut. Kali ini Sasuke tak mengikutkan lidahnya namun ciuman itu terasa lama, Sasuke menahan kepala Hinata dari belakang, tak membiarkannya untuk menjauh. Hinata tak menolak dan untuk beberapa waktu ciuman itu berakhir.

Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata, menariknya hingga posisi Hinata kini di pelukan Sasuke. Hinata belum mengatakan apapun, Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Sasuke menelusupkan hidungnya di leher Hinata, menciumnya lagi dan singgah di pipi Hinata. Membelai pipi Hinata dengan hidung mancungnya, menghembuskan nafas hangat yang membuat mata Hinata menutup.

"Payah, itu yang harus kau ingat." Sasuke berucap seraya menenggelamkan kepala Hinata di lehernya. Hinata menempelkan hidungnya, menghirup aroma Sasuke lebih dalam. "Ma-maaf," Hinata berujar memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kali ini Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata. Menggigitnya lagi hingga menimbulkan gerakan kecil dari Hinata, Hinata meremas kemeja belakang Sasuke.

"Aku bisa melakukannya lain kali," Sasuke berbisik lembut di telinga Hinata dan lagi, Hinata merona dalam pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Uhuk, terimakasih yang sudah berminat membaca fic ini...maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dsb...uhuk_**


End file.
